7 años 7 Weasleys
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Los Weasleys, 7 años comprendiendo el misterio de Ron y Hermione. Mal sumario, entren y juzguen.


**7 Años, 7 Weasleys**

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Charlie Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Los Weasleys, siete años comprendiendo el misterio detrás de Ron y Hermione.

**AN: **Gracias por leer. Para los lectores de Guerra de Email, la historia ya no está más aquí en , pero pueden leer los capítulos en mi pág, el link está en mi perfil. Actualizaré pronto. Y aquí les dejo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.

*\S/*

Charlie Weasley supo que algo andaba mal desde la primera carta.

Algo tiene que andar definitivamente mal con tu cerebro, si el primer día de Hogwarts te haces amigo de un gran héroe, como Harry Potter, y la primera carta que envías es una descripción completa, con dibujos de una niñita sabelotodo con dientes ligeramente grandes que te molesta, y recién en la posdata se te ocurre mencionar que Harry Potter es tu amigo.

_¡Ronald! ¡Relegaste a un héroe mítico a dos simples líneas! _

_¡Ella me molesta Charlie!_

Y las siguientes cartas no mejoraron.

Es más, si pudieran ser calificadas, Charlie podría asegurar que empeoraron.

La niña sabelotodo fue haciendo más y más presencia en cada una de las cartas, llegando a enumerar, en una larga lista, las 25 razones por las que Ronald Weasley_ odiaba_ a Hermione Granger.

Porque sí.

Eran 25 razones con argumentos y completamente válidas. Y el nombre de la niña era Hermione Granger. No Harmonía, ni Gardenia, ni Ermonie, era HERMIONE. Y Granger.

_Hermione Granger._

Y Ronald lo repetía tantas veces en sus cartas que a veces Charlie se preguntaba qué tan interesante podría ser una niña llamada Hermione Granger en comparación con Harry Potter. Y movía la cabeza apesadumbrado al tener que leer las 25 razones por las que Ronald Weasley odiaba a Hermione Granger, intentando apartar el dolor de cabeza al leer que una de las razones por la que odiaba a Hermione Granger era porque odiaba hacer listas de cosas y por culpa de Hermione Granger tenía que hacer una.

_¡Qué sacrificio Ronald! _

_¡Púdrete Charlie!_

Ahora, si todos los Weasleys hicieran una lista de todas las veces que Ronald Weasley nombró a Hermione Granger, y si cada punto de esa lista valiera un sickle, los Weasleys tendrían más dinero que los Malfoy.

Sí.

Tantas veces la había nombrado Ron.

Y estaba loco. Y volvía loco a Charlie.

Principalmente luego que éste, tuviera que leer, 5 años después de la primera fatídica lista, _¡Gracias Merlín por otra lista más! Porque la primera simplemente no la entendí y si no entendiste mi sarcasmo Ron, acabas de desperdiciar millones de años de evolución,_ las 25 razones por las que Ronald Weasley _amaba _a Hermione Granger.

_¡Vaya! ¡El perfecto complemento de la primera! _

Porque… _Sí Charlie, creo que la amo. Y no Charlie, no estoy loco por hacer otra lista. Y sí Charlie, soy Ron. No un loco con poción multijugos y un cambio de cerebro. La amo Charlie._

Así que Charlie debía creerle ¿no?

Sí le creía.

Así como creía, en iguales proporciones, que Ron estaba loco.

Porque nadie en su sano juicio envía una carta de dos páginas con dibujitos explicando por qué debía mantenerse lejos de _esa niñita aniñada sabelotodo llamada Hermione Granger_, teniendo como mejor amigo a Harry Potter.

Nadie hace eso ¿verdad? Nadie cuerdo, al menos.

Pero desde esa primera carta, Charlie Weasley supo que su hermanito había conocido a su único y gran amor.

Y No. No era Harry Potter.

_Hermione, Charlie. Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Y es brillante. Da miedo a veces, pero brillante._

*\S/*

Ella había sido su primera mejor amiga.

Su única confidente, la persona con la que Ronald jugaba y a la que acudía cuando los gemelos no querían jugar con él y Percy estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo como para jugar con _el pequeño Ronnie._

Así que comprenderán el odio corrosivo que sintió por ésta niña. _Hermione Granger_ decía Charlie con un sutil deje maligno detrás de sus palabras y una risita mal disfrazada por parte de los gemelos.

Ginny Weasley _odiaba _a Hermione Granger.

Y no. No importaba que no la conociera aún. O que a primera vista parecía una niña muy interesante y bien portada.

Ginny la odiaba porque _¿Quién es ella para quitarme a MI el puesto de mejor amiga de Ron?_ _La odio porque Ron la nombra y la extraña y me cierra la puerta en la cara cuando llega una carta de HERMIONE. _Porque Harry Potter no es un héroe para Ron y Ron no entiende que Ginny no quiere saber ni un solo detalle más de Hermione Granger, pero que está completamente atenta a cualquier minúsculo atisbo de comentario sobre Harry Potter.

Ron no entiende.

Nada.

Y no entiende que Ginny lo extraña y que se siente sola, y que a ver a Hermione Granger sentada al lado de Harry Potter, en la primera cena luego del Sorteo de Casas, riendo y conversando con él sólo aumenta el odio que siente por ella al ver que también es amiga de Harry. Y entonces Ron le hace una broma a Ginny y Hermione lo regaña y Ginny sonríe aliviada.

_Traidora_ dice su mente.

Y traidora se siente cuando se da cuenta de que por sentirse sola casi mata a Hermione Granger y a Colin, _No es malo, sólo entusiasta, _y que Harry y Ron tuvieron que bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos para salvarla porque sus celos y soledad en algún momento se convirtieron en egoísmo y casi mata a todos los no-sangre-pura.

_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Ginny? Nunca confíes en algo que puede pensar por sí mismo si no sabes donde guarda su cerebro. _

_Sí papá. Lo siento._

_¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien?_

_¿Hermione? De verdad lo siento._

_Tranquila. Aquí en Hogwarts nunca hay un año aburrido._

Y Ginny sonríe y piensa que tal vez podría confiar en Hermione Granger, porque ve su cabeza y sabe que ahí guarda su cerebro y porque según Ron es muy inteligente. Y no, no es porque de verdad su sonrisa sea sincera y parezca buena persona.

Así que Ginny confía. Y luego Ron entra y abraza a Hermione y le da un beso en la coronilla a Ginny y Ginny mira el sonrojo de Hermione al ser abrazada por Ron y entonces se da cuenta que Ron aún la quiere, pero que tal vez Hermione Granger se convierta en un futuro en familia. Porque…_ Que sea la menor no quiere decir que sea estúpida. _Y Ginny espera con ansías cuando esos dos se den cuenta cuán importantes son el uno para el otro, y Ginny se promete llevarse mejor con Hermione, porque al fin y al cabo debe llevarse bien con la _cuñada. _

Y si se hacen amigas, pues mejor ¿no?

Años después Ginny agradecería a Merlín y a todos los brujos ancestrales con largas barbas por haber conocido a Hermione Granger. Su mejor amiga y hermana.

_Hermione es brillante Ginny. ¡Brillante! Mira que hacer poción multijugos en el segundo curso es de locos ¿eh? ¡Brillante! Simplemente brillante. Pero no le digas que yo dije eso ¿sí?_

*\S/*

Percy era muy inteligente. Y veía claramente cosas que su hermanito pequeño no veía.

Hermione, _Se llama Hermione, Percy. Y va a ser mejor que tú cuando termine Hogwarts, _era muy brillante. La mejor de su curso, inteligente, dedicada, objetiva y disciplinada. Todo lo que Percy valoraba en una persona, siempre andaba bien vestida, hablaba con correcta gramática y miraba feo a Ron cuando comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo. Era perfecta.

_Unos añitos más y podría casarme con ella Ronnie. _

_¡Púdrete Percival! _

_¡Esa boca Ronald! _

_Lo siento Hermione pero ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? _

_Percy está bromeando cariño. _

_Sí Ronald, estoy bromeando, grandes mentes como Hermione y yo entendemos el concepto de broma mucho más rápido que mentes como la tuya. _

_Ja. Eso viniendo de ti Percy es una ironía._

_¡Ronald! _

_Sí, sí, ya lo sé._

Como decía, perfecta. Pero obviamente Ronald aún no veía lo que Percy veía desde el inicio del tercer año.

_¡Tu monstruo mató a mi rata! _Técnicamente la rata era de Percy, pero bueno.

_¡De verdad Ronald! Es un gato ¿qué esperabas? Deberías tener más cuidado con tu rata. _Percy acordaba con ella, pero Ronald al parecer no.

Fuego detrás de sus ojos. El aire se electrizaba, y los ojos de ellos no se movían de sus respectivas caras, sin dar el brazo a torcer. Completamente conscientes de los movimientos del otro y sin noción del mundo exterior. Percy creyó ver por un momento a sus padres en versión juvenil. Peleas sin sentido, ganadores irrefutables y un sentimiento que Percy por esos años aún no distinguía por experiencia propia, pero siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, podría ser amor.

Un amor puro y poderoso pero también podría ser simplemente furia. Debería ir a buscarlo en la biblioteca. Bajo un tomo oscuro y anciano.

Pero esos dos eran interesantes. Percy nunca olvidaría los ojos de Hermione al saber que Ron había sido atacado por Sirius Black en su cama. Nadie más lo veía. Las miradas furtivas de dos personas que supuestamente estaban molestas, Percy reconocía que Hermione quería correr y abrazar a Ronald y encerrarlo en una cajita de cristal. Tenía la misma mirada que su madre cuando uno de ellos se enfermaba.

Y cuando Ron estaba en la enfermería luego de haber sido mordido por Black, eso fue increíble. El sutil roce de manos, orejas encandiladas, miradas perdidas y sonrisas tímidas. En ese momento Percy estuvo seguro que aunque ellos no lo vieran o no quisieran verlo, Hermione y Ronald estaban destinados para estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Porque _Él es un tonto Percy y te quiere, aunque le duele perdonar, dale más tiempo._

Y…

_Yo sé que Hermione habló contigo Percival, y ella tiene razón. Perdí a un hermano, pero recuperé a otro._

Y por eso, esos dos son perfectos el uno para el otro…

_De verdad Percy. Es increíble. Tiene la segunda mayor cantidad de EXTASIS, sólo por debajo de Dumbledore. Ja. ¡Te ganó Percival! Mi Hermione te ganó. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que me ama._

*\S/*

A William Weasley le decían El Niño Lindo.

Bill siempre se había considerado como el Casanova de la familia, y así le llamaban. Lindas facciones, lindo vestir, linda sonrisa y un gran cuerpo. Pero durante el verano de la Copa de Quidditch, Bill observó con cierta envidia que él siendo el Casanova y el Niño Lindo no había logrado traer nunca una chica a su casa e invitarla a la Copa de Quidditch, peor teniendo 14 cortos años.

Ron por el contrario, lo había logrado.

14 años y Ron traía a Hermione a la Madriguera. _¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo Bill? Se llama Hermione y va a quedarse con nosotros por unas semanas_. Tal vez Bill no había entendido bien después de todo, pero se suponía que Bill era el Casanova, no Ron.

Bill había escuchado mucho acerca de esta Hermione Granger de parte de su madre, Ginny y el incansable de Ron; linda niña, brillante, delicada, apasionada, respetuosa. _¡Vaya Ron! Debe ser impresionante. _Pero la primera impresión de Bill al conocerla fue muy diferente, ya no le parecía una niña. Para Bill, Hermione Granger era una joven mujer, muy brillante, bella e interesante. _De verdad Ronald, Hermione es perfecta. Y muy bella también._

Ron luego de murmurar y sonrojarse, parecía notar por primera vez eso, a juzgar por su mirada luego de verla en sus ropas de baño antes de ir a la laguna que había en la Madriguera. Y Bill sólo alzó una ceja y murmuró divertido acerca de la juventud.

Hermione Granger.

_¿Qué clase de nombre es Hermione, en primer lugar? _

_Uno muy interesante William. _

_No me llames William, Ronald. _

_No te metas con Hermione, William._

Bill sabía que si en ese preciso momento le preguntaban acerca de Hermione, él podía responder todo, o al menos, lo poco para Ronald, mucho para Bill, acerca de Hermione Granger que podía recordar. Ronald en todas sus cartas la había nombrado y brindando uno que otro detalle _MUY_ importante de Hermione.

Importante para Ron, tedioso para Bill y su familia que disfrutaban luego del fastidio de leer las cartas en donde Ron profesaba su amor disfrazado de insultos y quejas. Detalles como éste nunca faltaban en las cartas: _Hermione es diestra, pero cuando está aburrida dibuja con la mano izquierda. Increíble ¿no? Y cuando está nerviosa, que es usualmente antes de exámenes o algún momento de vida o muerte, tamborilea sus dedos en cualquier superficie, aunque esas superficies sean partes delicadas de la anatomía humana. Y antes de que pienses mal Bill, no estábamos haciendo nada raro, estábamos peleando contra Mortífagos y caímos. _

Bill pensó con sorna que el detalle importante aquí no era lo que Hermione hacía, o lo interesante de la situación, sino lo que Ron sabía de ella.

Luego de ya haber cometido un error primerizo, Bill se tragó sus comentarios prudentemente. _Wow Ronald. Tan joven y ya tienes novia._

_¡Cállate Bill!_

_¡No lo negaste hermanito! Debo decir que Hermione es muy bonita, por las fotos digo y ¿cuándo es el aniversario? Aún no sé cómo te aguanta._

¿Quién iba a saber que un peladito de 14 años tenía tanta fuerza? El golpe fue rápido y sin aviso. La cara de Ron luego de darse cuenta lo que había hecho era un teatro. Dolor, furia y algo más atrás de todo eso, algo como incertidumbre y anhelo. Entonces Bill también tuvo una visión al igual que la de Ron.

Su hermanito estaba enamorado.

O al menos eso creía Bill, él mismo nunca lo había experimentado, pero Ron se había vuelto una furia ante la burla de Bill, sus manos eran puños y su cara era de máxima concentración, y a pesar de haber sido él la víctima, Bill se encontró pidiendo disculpas a su hermano menor. Entendió claramente que meterse con Hermione no era una opción.

Y hasta ahí quedó todo. Nunca más Bill volvió a burlarse de Hermione y unos días antes de que llegara Harry Potter… _De verdad Ron, Harry Potter, EL Harry Potter es tu mejor amigo y sólo hablas de Hermione. ¿Te gusta? _

_¿Harry? ¿Estás loco? _

_¡No idiota! Hermione…_

Por fin se dio cuenta Bill de cuán hondo calaba el sentimiento de aprecio entre Ron y Hermione.

Ron con 14 años y Hermione con unos meses más riendo juntos bajo el sol infernal de la Madriguera, y unos años más tarde, Ron de 17 y Hermione de 18 entrando de golpe a su casa en Shell Cottage, ensangrentados y torturados.

Dos imágenes completamente diferentes de dos personas completamente diferentes y que sin embargo, mantenían la misma mirada de amor, devoción y complicidad en cada célula de sus ojos. Aprecio en juventud, amor en plenitud.

Imágenes que Bill siempre recordaría en su memoria. La de chicos jugando en un estanque y de dos adultos luchando por sus vidas.

Y Bill recuerda a Fleur luego de recordar a esos dos. Y ama a Fleur con todo su corazón, pero sabe que a pesar de todo, él no conoce a Fleur como Ron conoce a Hermione y le envidia el hecho de que su hermanito menor haya encontrado el amor de su vida a la corta edad de 14 años.

_Porque mientras tú jugabas con tu noviecita de turno detrás de la casa…_

_¡BILL!_

…_yo a los 14 años salvaba el mundo con mi mejor amigo y la mujer de mi vida. Sí William, ríndete ante el Maestro._

_¡Ronald!_

_¿Sí mi amor? Ya voy._

¿Maestro? Bill sabía que su hermanito era el maestro. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas conocen su alma gemela a los 11 años?

Aparentemente el escuálido, flacuchento, boca sucia de Ronald. Y a Bill aún le llaman Casanova hasta después de haberse casado con Fleur, pero el Maestro, Bill se quita el sombrero ante el verdadero Maestro. Ante Ron.

_Me gustaría decirte William que yo soy el de los pantalones en la casa. Créeme, sería increíble decirlo y creerlo yo mismo. Pero el título es de mi esposa. Hermione. Sí Bill soy un mandarina y un gilipollas, pero tengo a la mujer más fuerte, dulce y brillante del planeta. ¿Y sabes qué? Con gusto soy un mandarina y gilipollas si eso me hace acreedor de ella. Porque, ¿te mencioné que es brillante? ¡Brillante Bill! Y hermosa. La mujer más hermosa del planeta._

*\S/*

Fred y George Weasley habían sido durante muchos años el terror de Ronald Weasley.

Y luego de Hermione Granger.

_De verdad George, no lo hagas. Hermione se va a dar cuenta. Mira que ya sabes que es brillante. Sí, ya lo sé que lo repito mucho, y que sí, el temita se está volviendo cansado, pero de verdad George, si aprecias tu vida un poquito, no te metas con mi esposa… bueno, que conste que te lo advertí hermano. Hermione es brillante y mucho más atemorizante que tú cuando estás desnudo. Así que hazte un favor y ándate a tu casa y no intentes cruzártele por el camino. ¡Que anda embarazada George! Siempre ha sido maniática pero ni modo, igual la amo. ¿Amor? ¿Dime cariño? No mi reina, estás paranoica, yo no he dicho nada. Bueno, pues…adi..os… ¿Viste George? No te metas con ella, ¡te va a matar!_

Pero seamos sinceros, ¿cómo no molestar a esos dos? Los gemelos siempre pensaron que esos dos eran almas gemelas. _Fred siempre decía que iban a quedar juntos ustedes dos. _

_¡Ay Merlín! En qué momento vine yo a enamorarme de tu hermano. _

_Bueno Hermione, Ron siempre decía que eras brillante pero asumo que el sol reflejó en su cabello y te cegó, es la única explicación que encuentro para que te hayas casado con ese y no conmigo. _

_¡Púdrete George! _

_¡Esa boca Ronald! _

_¡Sí! ¡Esa boca Ronald! _

_¡George! _

_¡Lo siento mamá!_

Es que…eran tan fáciles.

George era el más quieto de los gemelos, y el más observador bajo muchos estándares. Pero no se necesitaba un cerebro muy afilado para darse cuenta que Ronald y Hermione habían empezado a sentirse diferentes entre ellos. Miradas furtivas, sonrisas tímidas, maneras ingeniosas y no tan sutiles de tocarse, un solo roce que amenazaba con quemar su cuerpo.

_De verdad Ron. Es hora de que te encierres en un cuarto y la tires a la cama y la beses. _

_¡Cállate Fred!_

Avanzaban en círculos y a paso de tortuga. Desesperante de observar, frustrante de seguir, e imposible de olvidar. Era ver fuego profundo a punto de explotar. El más puro poder elevado a su máxima potencia.

_Ronnie tiene novia. Vamos Ron ya es hora que la beses. ¿Qué esperas?_

Los gemelos no entendían que esperaba Ron. Las miradas bobas que le tendía a Hermione eran producto y ejemplo inefable del amor _Porque sí George. La amo…_ que Ronald sentía por ella.

_¿Qué tienes que perder? _

_Pierdo mucho si le digo. Demasiado pierdo cómo para arriesgarme. _

_Cobarde._

Ellos creían que era cobardía, tal vez en un nivel subalterno lo era, pero en el fondo era mucho más poderoso y peligroso que eso. Harry no era el único con complejo de héroe. Harry no tenía opción más que luchar. Ron decidió luchar, decidió proteger. Por amor.

Amor. El único ejemplo de amor así eran sus padres. Luchar, proteger, amar. Molly a Arthur. Arthur a Molly. Luchar, proteger, amar. Ron a Hermione. Hermione a Ron.

Tan profundo era. _No lo entiendo Fred. Son tan sólo unos años menores que nosotros. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se amen? _

_Yo tampoco lo entiendo George. _

_¿No te asusta? A mí sí. _

_Wow. ¿Quién diría? Nuestro pequeño Ronnie encontró a su alma gemela. De verdad asusta George. _

_¿Nosotros también lo encontraremos?_

Y George los encontró en el cuarto de ella y Ginny, en Grimmauld Place, Harry dormía en el otro cuarto, Ginny estaba bañándose y ellos dos en el cuarto. Discutían por algo vano.

_¡Haz tu tarea! _

_¡Maldición Hermione, es Navidad! _

_¡Y las vacaciones terminan pronto Ronald! _

_¡Necesito descansar! _

_¡Necesitas hacer tus deberes! _

_¡Necesito…_

Y George dejó de mirar de pronto. La visión de su hermano, Ron, tan fuerte, alto y luchador, cayendo de rodillas ante Hermione, sollozando y temblando era demasiado para que él soportara. Pero no pudo dejar de escuchar los suaves murmullos de cariño y confort que Hermione entre lágrimas le decía a Ron, y George estaba seguro que ella le acariciaba la coronilla, y quiso volver a mirarlos, pero le pareció interrumpir algo tan bello, único y especial, que bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Y entendió.

La relación entre los dos había cambiado, y estaban aceptando ese cambio. _Todo a su tiempo George. _

_Más lento no es posible Ronnie._

George entendió de verdad, por primera vez sintió la alegría del consuelo, del consuelo cuando viene de alguien amado y vio a su madre atendiendo a su padre con las heridas dejadas por la serpiente con la misma paciencia, amor y cuidado que Hermione a Ron.

Sí, los dos eran explosivos juntos. Y pocos hubieran sido los que apostaran por esos dos juntos al final. Pero años de conocerlos les darían la razón.

_¿Ron y Hermione?_

_Por ahí andan. Mamá los anda buscando. Cree que al fin ya están juntos._

_¿Los dejamos?_

_Sí, por hoy sí. _

_¿Mañana?_

_Mañana los atormentamos George._

George nunca olvidaría la cara de Ron en quinto curso ¡_Eres brillante Hermione! ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? _luego de descubrir lo que Hermione había hecho con Marietta Edgecombe.

_¡Es brillante! ¡Y es mi esposa! ¡No idiota, no estoy borracho! ¡Voy a ser papá y Hermione mamá! Mis hijos van a ser brillantes cómo la mamá, y sacarán mis habilidades en el quidditch. ¿George? ¿Fred? Oye George te veo doble de nuevo…Mmm…Tal vez sí estoy borracho…_

*\S/*

Molly Weasley sabía la verdad. Odioso sexto curso. Odiosa Lilac Red…

O como sea que se llamara esa que andaba con Ronnie.

_¿Cómo tiene la osadía de estar con Ron? No ve que Ron y Hermione deben estar juntos._

_Bueno pues mamá, Ron la escogió._

_¡Pues tu hermano es un bruto William! ¿Por qué no pueden escoger mujeres decentes?_

_Mamá si es por Fleur que te quejas…_

_¡NO! Ronnie debe estar con Hermione_

Y era la verdad. Ron debía estar con Hermione Granger. Desgraciadamente Ron era el que más se parecía a Arthur, _Y todos sabemos que tu cariño, eres medio volado,_ así que Molly no podía esperar otra cosa de Ronald.

_Pero Ronnie, nosotras no crecemos en cualquier lado. Somos únicas. _

_Sí mamá, pero Lav…_

_Pero nada. Esa Lilac…_

_Lavender…_

_¡Como sea! No es buena para ti. Mira que Hermione no pasó las navidades con nosotros y tú sabes que yo adoro cuando ella pasa aquí. Y todo por tu culpa._

Culpa de Ron. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que aún no olvide ese problema con ese buscador con el que salió Hermione en cuarto curso? _Krum mamá. _Molly no entendía, y sí, tal vez en algún momento Molly trató mal a Hermione cuando creyó que ella no quería a Ronnie sino al buscadorcito ese, pero _La evidencia es irrefutable Molly_, Hermione Granger está enamorada de mi Ronnie.

_Y el so bruto ese pedazo de troll se empata con Lavender._

_¿Quién es Lilac?_

_Lavender mamá. Lavender. La novia de Ron. Y no, Hermione ahora no le habla y sí mamá, aún lo quiere. Mmm…Ron es un bruto eso ya lo sabemos._

Bueno, Ron no ha sido siempre el más inteligente del grupo. Pero que no se diera cuenta que Hermione era la mujer, _Porque ya es una mujercita Arthur y es muy respetuosa, _indicada para Ron era el colmo.

Y Molly tuvo miedo, porque en algún momento de ese año sintió a su hijo completamente ido, con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, y pensó que le faltaba la sonrisa y la pasión que siempre estaban en sus ojos cuando discutía con Hermione. Y concluyó que definitivamente faltaba Hermione en su vida, y que no iba a permitir que una niña con nombres de colores le arrebatara el sueño de ver a Ron y Hermione juntos. _Quiero nietos Arthur._

_¿No deberían ser ellos los que decidan eso amor?_

Pero Molly suspiró aliviada, cuán aliviada podría estar luego de saber que su hijo estuvo a punto de morir ¡_Y en su cumpleaños!, _cuando observó con detenimiento que la mano de Hermione estaba muy cerca de la de su hijo. Cuando la miró fijamente y vio reflejado sus propios miedos de perder a su hijo y amplificado con algo más. Amor. Molly se trasladó un año atrás cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de morir y vio la misma angustia y frustración en los ojos de Hermione. _Es muy joven para sentir eso Arthur._

_Se conocen desde niños Molly._

Y Molly agradeció y besó a su hijo en la coronilla _¡Agáchate hombre! ¡Qué estás muy grande!, _cuando le dijeron que en su lecho de convaleciente había murmurado un nombre, que aunque no era el de ella, o el de Ginny, reflejaba algo aún más importante. _Hermione._

El nombre de la mujer, _Porque sí mamá ya sé que es una chica_, que Ron necesitaba en su momento más oscuro.

Y Molly lloró en el pecho de Arthur al saber que su hijo menor ya no la necesitaba y que ahora tenía a alguien más importante que ella en su vida, y lloró porque tal vez al final de todo, Ron y Hermione sí podrían ser.

_¡Me tiró canarios mamá! ¡Me atizó pajaritos amarillos y luego se fue! Sí, podemos concluir abiertamente que está loca. Pero yo estoy más loco por ella. ¡Mira que pasar nuevamente por el suplicio de aguantar otro hijo sólo porque la amo es completamente de locos! Pero sí, es linda cuando se molesta. Y me encanta molestarla por tonteras porque se pone rosadita y hay fuego detrás de esos ojos cafés, y claro la cosa se viene abajo cuando me tira algo encima y me cabreo de verdad, pero ¿qué puedo decirte? Es irresistible. Es químico. _

*\S/*

Luego de haber pasado una guerra y en la mira de otra más, Arthur Weasley reconocía los síntomas de un hombre desesperado.

Mirada fija, pasos firmes, varita en la mano, un músculo nervioso en la quijada y una mujer desquiciada detrás de él.

_¡Qué pares Ronald!_

_¡Que no tengo tiempo! Harry llega pronto y debo hacer eso._

Arthur reconocía muy bien todo. El amor detrás de la preocupación era algo común en estos tiempos, pero cualquiera diría que lo verías en gente mayor. _No en jóvenes de 17 años._ Definitivamente en ellos no. No en su hijo. Ni en la mujer que amaba como una hija. No. En ellos, la preocupación no debía estar.

_Son muy jóvenes Molly._

_¿No dijiste tú que ya eran grandecitos?_

_Sí pero no deberían preocuparse por vivir. Deberían vivir._

Arthur siguió sigilosamente a los dos jóvenes _No los pierdan de vista. Andan en algo esos dos._

_¡De verdad Mamá! Pueden andar besuqueándose._

_No Fred. Traman algo._

Y llegó hasta la trampilla que daba al ático. _¿El ghoul?_ Y entendió. No pudo sacarles información, pero ayudó a cubrir sus rastros. Transformó el ghoul en un Ron presentable. _Wow Ron, se te parece._

_¿Me comparaste con el ghoul Hermione?_

_¿No era ese el objetivo Ronald?_

Y no le dijo nada a Molly. _¿Papá? Si algo me pasa, no digo que me vaya a pasar algo, pero estamos en guerra ¿no? Si algo me llegara a pasar, ¿cuidarías de Hermione? Tiene que volver con sus padres, pero no la dejes sola ¿ok? _

Y Arthur accedió. Y se hizo el loco cuando escuchó una conversación interesante. _Yo soy capaz de ir Ronald. ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!_

_¡Sí lo sé! Pero no puedes culparme por cuidarte._

Arthur suspiró pesadamente, en algún momento una conversación parecida la mantuvo él con la persona que ahora es su esposa. Y Arthur sabe ahora que ellos ya saben lo que el resto sabía desde tiempo atrás.

Y comprende que aunque Ron no esté con ellos ahora, _¡Se fue Arthur! ¡Se fueron los tres!, _ellos van a estar bien. Se acerca a los recién casados, les sonríe prontamente y sabe que están empezando a vivir. Bill y Fleur empiezan.

Ron y Hermione continúan.

Siete años juntos. Nada los podría separar. _Van a estar bien Molly. Hermione no dejará que nada les pase y Ron no dejará que nada les pase. Van a estar bien. _

Y estuvieron bien, y Arthur abrazó a Hermione fuerte cuando la vio por primera vez después de la batalla y ella lloró en su pecho, porque perdió a un amigo, él a un hijo, pero la tenía a ella. Y Ron más atrás se acercó y los abrazó a los dos. _Familia Ron. La familia es primero. _

_Me voy a casar papá. Con Hermione._

_¡Ya era hora hijo!_

Y Arthur repasó los siete años que ellos estuvieron juntos, casados sin saberlo, enamorados sin desearlo, destinos cruzados porque era el destino. Siete años.

_Papá, Hermione está un poco enferma y no pudo venir, pero te mandó esto. Dijo que tú sabías que era. ¿Un pasaje de avión muggle? ¿A Hawai? ¿Con mamá? Wow, vas a estar en un avión muggle. ¿No se cae? Ah pues, si Hermione dijo que no se caía entonces no se caerá. ¿Y cómo vas a convencer a mamá? ¡Papá! Tantos años casados y vas a cometer tremendo error. Dile la verdad, eso o Hermione nos mata a los dos si petrificamos a mamá. _

*\S/*

_De verdad chicos, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. Felicitaciones en este nuevo aniversario y que sigan teniendo muchos años más. – Bill y Fleur, Victoire, Louis y Dominique._

_Nos hicieron la vida muy interesante. ¡Cierto! ¿Les mencionamos que perdimos la apuesta? 180 galeones a la basura (=mi bolsillo – Angie) porque ustedes decidieron besarse en media batalla. De verdad ¿quién hace eso? Pobrecito Fred los hubiera matado. Eh, Felicitaciones por OTRO año más de casados. ¿Cuántos ya llevan? (¡GEORGE! – Angie) ¡QUE! Llevan un pilo… Sólo preguntaba. – George, Angie, Fred II y Roxanne. Psdt= Oye Ron, te vi más barrigón la última vez, ¿estás embarazado de nuevo?_

_Amor mío de mi vida. No tu Ron. Hermione. No puedo creer que ya lleves otro año más casada con ese troll. Bueno, ni modo, no puedo quejarme, ya que eso te dejó cerca de mí. Harry dice que los extraña y que vuelvan pronto de su Decimotercera Luna de Miel. ¡De verdad! ¿No se cansan? Oye y ya en serio ¿Cuántos años llevan de casados? Sí Harry, contando los años en el colegio…Felicitaciones chicos y un beso y abrazos… – Harry y Ginny, James, Albus y Lilly._

_¿Otro año más de casados? Mmm yo hubiera pensado que a estas fechas Hermione ya te hubiera dejado, pero ni modo. Mujer de mi alma, deja a ese tonto y ven CONMIGO…y pues ni modo, felicitaciones por OTRO año MÁS de CASADOS. La pregunta general, ¿Cuántos llevan? Si mis cálculos son correctos, ya van como con unos cuantos ceros… Ronnie te ganaste la lotería con tu esposa. Felicitaciones y vuelvan pronto. Y Sí, sigo solterito Hermione para que vengas conmigo. – Charlie y dragones...=D_

_Felicitaciones Hermione por otro año más de casada y extiende mis congratulaciones a mi hermano Ronald. Esperamos que celebren sanamente y no vengan con otro hijo más. (¡PERCY! – Audrey) ¡Pero es verdad! Ya, el ministerio te extraña Hermione y creo que algún maleante extraña a Ronald. Ni modo. Besos y abrazos. – Percival Ignatius Weasley y Audrey Weasley, Molly II y Lucy._

_Ron y Hermione, felicitaciones por todos sus años juntos. Son el ejemplo más bello del amor filial. Esperamos tenerlos juntos pronto y que su viaje sea muy placentero (Más placer y no regresan abuela –Rose) ¡Rose! Como decía, vuelvan pronto y traigan bonitos recuerdos (No más engendros =D – Hugo) ¡HUGO! Bueno, felicitaciones de nuevo por sus años de casados. (De verdad ¿Cuántos llevan Molly? –Arthur) ¡Eso no se pregunta Arthur! (Yo creí que lo que no se preguntaba era la edad de las mujeres –Arthur. _

_¡AY! Por eso se molestó mamá con mi papi –Rose. _

_NO Rose, fue porque papá dijo que quería otro hijo –Hugo) ¿Podrían por favor comportarse? Mmm…vuelvan pronto. –Arthur y Molly. Hugo y Rose._

_Traigan regalos –Hugo._

_Lo que él quiere decir es que vuelvan pronto. –Rose_

_Los amamos y felicitaciones –Rose y Hugo._

_Llevan casi 39 años juntos. Felicitaciones chicos. Al fin puedo dormir en paz –Harry Potter._

*\S/*

_Amor de mi vida, mi Hermione, _

_te amo con toda mi alma _

_y _

_soy el hombre más feliz del planeta _

_por estar junto a ti. _

_Tal y como _

_prometí cuando me casé contigo,_

_Seguiré amándote por siempre_

_Besos, abrazos y amor._

_Ronald Weasley_

*\S/*

AN: Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad. ¿Qué tal?


End file.
